Problem: Simplify. $i ^ {4}$
Explanation: The most important property of the imaginary unit $i$ is that ${i ^ 2} = {-1}$ $i ^ 4 = ({i ^ 2}) ^ 2 = ({-1}) ^ 2 = 1$ $i ^ 4 = 1$